


[Fanart] DCTV Femslash moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [27]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, F/F, Fanart, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Femslash February 2021, Role Reversal, Speedster Iris West, Tumblr: femslashfeb, moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Moodboards for various femslash DCTV rarepairings (started for Femslash February 2020 but continuing to add to it).
Relationships: Amunet Black/Lisa Snart, Charlie (DC's Legends of Tomorrow)/Mary "Zed" Martin, Earth-19 Kamilla Hwang/Cindy Reynolds, Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Killer Frost, Gideon/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Joslyn Jackam/Nora West-Allen, Kara Danvers/Killer Frost, Lia Nelson/Nora West-Allen, Lily Stein/Iris West, Lisa Snart/Caitlin Snow, Lisa Snart/Iris West, Sara Lance/Kendra Saunders, Sara Lance/Zari Tomaz
Series: Fanart [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517924
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Femslash February, Flarrowverse Femslash February Bingo 2021





	1. The Flash - Iris West/Lisa Snart - speedster hero and head of rogues rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is looking for them, some moodboards that used to be in this work have gotten moved to separate fanworks that are pairing specific.

**[Femslash February 2020](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you) \- GoldenNews AU - Speedster!Iris / Head of the Rogues!Lisa**

Inspired by a comment over on [Flarrowverse Shipyard](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/) Discord Server.

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/190595209050/dctv-moodboards-femslash-february-20200).


	2. The Flash - GoldenBlack (Lisa Snart/Amunet Black) -  voice acting AU

**[Femslash February 2020](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you) \- GoldenBlack -** \- voice acting AU 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/190664525425/dctv-moodboards-femslash-february-2020).


	3. The Flash - Nora West-Allen/Lia Nelson - best friends to lovers / summer romance

**[Femslash February 2020](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you) \- **Nora/Lia** \- **best friends to lovers / summer romance **  
**

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/190902976250/dctv-moodboards-femslash-february-2020).


	4. The Flash - Nora West-Allen/Joss Jackam

**[Femslash February 2020](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you) \- **Nora/Joss** **  


Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/610895505917165568/dctv-moodboards-femslash-february-2020).


	5. Legends of Tomorrow -  Tomance (Sara/Zari) - Killing Eve AU

Belated moodboard for **[Femslash February 2020](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you) \- Tomance -** Killing ~~Eve~~ Zari AU

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/611527290549075968/dctv-moodboards-belated-femslash-february-2020).


	6. The Flash - Killergold (Lisa Snart/Caitlin Snow) -  Role Reversal

_Killergold for[@flarrowverse-shipyard‘](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/)s Femslash Week - a late **Day 2 -** Role Reversal._

Golden Glider sprays a smooth trail across the casino floor and is sliding across it elegantly, trying to escape before Barry is done freeing the crowd of gold-encased victims.

Lisa is no hero but she can’t just let Caitlin Snow get away with the gun she forced Cisco to build, he’s been berating himself enough already for giving in to her demands. So Lisa launches herself after the woman, glad for her many years of ice skating coming in handy.

One minute she’s gliding over to Snow, easily having her in her sights, and the next she comes over in a chill. A memory flashes up of sliding over ice in an unfamiliar scenario. _Not_ ice skating as she knows, more like this. And _so_ cold.

That’s when she comes to an abrupt stop, stuck to the floor. She thinks for a moment she’s been gilded to the floor but Snow is just as surprised when she looks down, seeing no sign of why she came to a stop apart from a light covering of frost on her shoes. Lisa feels a spike of fear and confusion and ice spreads out further from under her feet.

“Interesting,” Snow says, before she blows an exaggerated kiss goodbye. “Hope I’ll be seeing you around, Frosty.”

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/612061811044450305/dctv-moodboards-killergold-for).


	7. The Flash - Nora West-Allen/Lia Nelson - bed sharing

_Nora/Lia for[@flarrowverse-shipyard‘](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/)s Femslash Week - a late **Day 4 -** Bed sharing/snuggling _

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/612065606269861888/dctv-moodboards-noralia-for).


	8. Legends of Tomorrow - Lovebirds (Kendra/Sara) - domesticity

_Lovebirds for[@flarrowverse-shipyard‘](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/)s Femslash Week - a late **Day 5 -** Domesticity _

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/612067359391383552/dctv-moodboards-lovebirds-for).


	9. The Flash - Killergold (Lisa Snart/Caitlin Snow) -  Jurassic Park AU

Belated FemslashFebruary moodboard for **Killergold - Jurassic Park AU**

“It doesn’t make any sense. Why would Doctor Wells change that genome back so that they could breed?” Caitlin muses, though Lisa doubts she’s expecting a real answer. The scientist seems to still be in shock from the ‘unthinkable’ happening with their perfect park.

The sheer arrogance of their safety claims would have made her roll her eyes if she hadn’t been playing the part of eager adventure journalist at the time. All in aid of finding out what trouble her dear sibling had gotten himself into this time. It wasn’t like him to miss a check-in on a job and his last known coordinates were here.

“Greed, ego. Who the hell knows. Len, maybe, if we could find my damn brother on this godforsaken island. But now ain’t the time for a chat about your boss’s many flaws,” Lisa whispers harshly.

She tries nodding to indicate where their attention should be, to get Caitlin to see what she means. Lisa’s gaze is stuck on the shadows cast in the hall, visible through the canteen door’s portal window - raptors closing in on their position.

Snow doesn’t follow that hint, she obviously isn’t in any state to help right now. They’re gonna have to rely on her own quick thinking and whatever she remembers from Len’s hand-me-down books - thank the stars he had a dinosaur phase. Of course, that might be why she finds herself here, in the most dangerous scenario of her life.

Her heart is pounding as she turns on the gas stoves and readies a lighter in her hand. With her other hand, she grabs Caitlin’s and yanks her to her feet. Caitlin seems to snap out of her previously blank stare at that.

“This is really happening, isn’t it?”

“Yup. Now, _run._ ”

She’d be lying if she said there wasn’t any of her that found it thrilling. Only the journalist credential was fake after all, she wasn’t a stranger to adventure in its varied forms. Experience taught her the best lies incorporated the truth so that they went down smooth and sure.

Adventure here they come, of the once in a lifetime kind…if they can just get out of it with their lives.

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/612525363976945664/dctv-moodboards-killergold-jurassic-park-au).


	10. The Flash - Goldennews (Lisa Snart/Iris West) - S4 AU Speedster!Iris & Meta!Lisa

**Belated[Femslash February 2020](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you) \- GoldenNews S4 AU - Speedster!Iris& Meta!Lisa**

_Quote by Ralph Waldo Emerson._

Barry never comes out of the Speedforce, but lightning strikes again - with a dark matter storm that almost seems like it has a mind of its own - and Iris suddenly finds herself with a whole lot more on her hands as the city’s newest Speedster. 

Including convincing Lisa Snart, who has her own time bending Speedster-like powers now, that she has the makings of a hero in her.It’s not an easy task, and it’s hard to keep up with Lisa at times - both her banter and her abilities - but Iris isn’t one to quit. 

The city needs Lisa, and the more time she spends with Lisa, the more Iris thinks Lisa could do with some people on her side too. Maybe they could _both_ do with more people on their side, because as Iris is realizing, being a hero can get pretty lonely. You’re never truly seen, always showing only one side or the other of her double life to people, except to her family and the team. 

But when Lisa is around, snark at the ready and no punches pulled, Iris never fails to feel seen; grounded by her in a way none of the others quite do. **_  
_**

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](http://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/612600000558530560/dctv-moodboards-belatedcfemslash-february-2020).


	11. The Flash/Arrow - FrostSiren (Killer Frost/Black Siren)

**FrostSiren**

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/623917906996150272/dctv-moodboards-frostsiren).


	12. Legends of Tomorrow - HackerShip (Gideon/Zari) - the future is ours

**Femslash February 2021 - HackerShip**

Taking part in Femslash February once again, also with a bingocard from [Flarrowverse Shipyard](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/) Discord Server. This is for prompt I3 'Zari/Gideon' and was fun to do something for Gideon as I don't think I had before

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/642296187600388096/dctv-moodboards-hackership-gideonzari-made-for).


	13. The Flash - Iris West/Lisa Snart - Terminator AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for guns imagery and mentions. Also apocalypse theme with the AU. Also implied past Barry/Iris.

**Goldennews** \- Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles AU

Quote is from the Terminator films.

Made for Femslash February 2021 and square O5 “Why did you come back?” on my [Flarrowverse Shipyard](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/) bingocard.

Also have a bit of a ficlet for the scenario too

* * *

The static of the electrical storm has barely dispersed before Iris is asking the time traveler “Why did you come back?”

The woman doesn’t flinch at the gun pointed at her, the one that tracks her head as she unfurls to stand tall. She’s completely unashamed at her lack of clothes, and neither does she show any excitement or fear - blank in every way. Machine, but not attacking, not yet.

“I am programmed to protect you, Iris West, and to protect Nora West-Allen, the future leader of the resistance.”

“I’m doing just fine on my own. I don’t need a machine’s help.”

“You have no more choice than I do. The timeline must be protected at any cost.”

She tries to ditch the terminator, to no avail. Her old tricks don’t work on this new model that reforms the golden liquid metal around anything she can throw at it. She just keeps coming, and she doesn’t attack, simply follows, relentless in her new mission. That’s when Iris realizes she probably does need the help. If any more like her turn up, Iris wouldn’t be able to manage, not even with Cisco and Caitlin and Harry as backup. How to disable this model is an issue she needs to solve, but it makes more sense to go along with this plan for the time being.

Iris isn’t sure what to call her at first. It’s not important to have a name but things are easier once they do. Other than a model number, T5279, she mentions Lisa as a past alias and Iris asks why rather too casually, not expecting the answer to hit her so hard.

“My original function was as an infiltration unit. Resistance member Lisa Snart was apprehended in sector 52, on 1.3.2022. After sufficient questioning, I took her form. Advanced brain scans were used to construct a simulation of her neural pathways and assist in the objective.”

The real Lisa Snart is dead, somewhere in a future Iris hopes never comes to pass. The machine adopts more human habits over time, possibly to put Iris at ease, although being reminded of the human she replaced doesn’t help there. Eventually, despite herself, Iris becomes accustomed to it all. To the sometimes poorly timed puns and lines that from anyone else she’d take as flirting. As Iris watches machine imitate humanity, sometimes she thinks about all those mannerisms that seem so genuine and wonders how much of Lisa lives on.

If people are the sum total of their experiences and memories, what does it mean that a machine could replicate them perfectly? That’s all they are though, Iris reminds herself, a perfect imitation lacking in spontaneity, with no growth. Often this Lisa will recount a memory as if it’s nothing more than a distant flow of information that shapes her strategy for how to fit in, and that’s what catches Iris out, the regular enough warning to not get so comfortable around her temporary ally.

Except then she spies Lisa leaving in the middle of the night when no reconnaissance was discussed. Iris has to take a moment to quell the fear that Lisa has finally turned on them, working for her own agenda, but Iris gets on the case anyway, because they need to know the truth. Tailing her very carefully, Iris is surprised to end up parked out front of a closed skating rink. Following Lisa inside, she doesn’t expect to see her protector gliding elegantly across the ice. Lisa continues despite the audience, a series of ever-increasingly difficult moves that almost make Iris dizzy watching. And right at the end, there is a moment she falters, just a little wobble on her landing, near perfect. Knowing what she is capable of, the deliberate imperfection is jarring.

“Why did you do that?”

“Perfection is suboptimal. Value is derived from the struggle for perfection. Without the illusion of effort, my mimicry would be perceived as empty, soulless. I would have failed in my objective.”

Iris doesn’t know how to feel about this, but she knows then that she can’t continue to sit and wait for the world to end. For this to be not just her reality, but everyone’s – humanity proved replaceable. She doesn’t want Nora to become some savior of the world that places too large a burden on her. And she doesn’t want Lisa Snart to die the same way a second time, remaining only in the digital echoes of a machine, however good an imitation it can be.

She needs to take this fight – a fight that has really always been _her_ fight - to the future. And she knows exactly who to start recruiting once she gets there. A woman who’s likely to be uniquely motivated by the machine at her side, and her exceedingly protective (and fairly badass) family that Iris already feels like she knows so well. All she has to do is figure out some watertight logic to convince a machine first, or otherwise find another way to get this Lisa to go with the new program…

* * *

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/642402494477139968/dctv-moodboards-goldennews-irislisa).


	14. The Flash - Nora Westallen/Lia Nelson - Teen Wolf AU

**Nora/Lia** \- Teen Wolf AU

_First quote by unknown and second quote by Victoria Erickson._

Made for Femslash February 2021 and square N3 “Free!" on my [Flarrowverse Shipyard](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/) bingocard.

* * *

When Nora hears about a dead body in the woods, she can’t resist convincing her best friend Lia to go check it out together. That one choice pulls them into a dark and decades old mystery that really gets its fangs into them, for better or worse. Featuring werewolf!Lia + Nora finding her spark in order to resurrect her family’s traditions and become an emissary like her father before her.

Other rambling thoughts on this AU behind the read more…

  * Cisco in some kind of magical role, less cryptic than Deaton but probably a lot of pop culture references, some kinda dated that end up a bit hard to parse for some of the new pack’s youngsters he tries to guide.
  * Eobard would likely be in the Peter role. 
  * And everyone thinks Barry got killed during emissary business a decade ago when things went bad with the local pack, but he’s probably just stuck somewhere as a cost related to the Nemeton and maybe Nora can get him back (but at what cost?).
  * Eddie in a Derek-ish role but older could be interesting - broken by the loss of his pack and keeping his distance from Iris and Cisco out of guilt. And because it’s me I’d likely throw in an angsty Iris/Barry/Eddie angle that could go somewhere once Barry returns.
  * Nora definitely has ADHD like Stiles whose role she’s filling.
  * Nogitsune!Nora would also work pretty nicely to parallel Flash canon’s negative speedforce!Nora now I think of it.



* * *

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/642504780830359552/dctv-moodboards-noralia-teen-wolf-au-first).


	15. The Flash - Caitlin Snow/Lisa Snart - safe

**KillerGold** \- safe

Made for Femslash February 2021 and square B3 “Compromising position” on my [Flarrowverse Shipyard](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/) bingocard.

* * *

“Well, well, well. Never thought I’d see the day. Is this Caitlin Snow robbing someone?”

Caitlin flinches at the sound of Lisa’s voice. She still has one hand in the safe as her head turns toward Lisa, her expression showing the total shock at getting caught mid-heist. That look is pretty cute as it turns outs. Lisa would stop to take a picture but her hidden security camera in the corner should get a decent enough frame of it that she doesn’t need to ruin her moment with the interruption

Caitlin gapes for a few seconds longer before she gets her wits back. However, once she does come to her senses she moves to stand in front of the open safe, with her blue leather gloved hands held primly, as if that’s somehow going to make it all less incriminating.

“I can explain… I wanted to surprise you.”

“And you did _not_ fail,” Lisa says smoothly as she saunters over, “I’m _so_ proud.“

“But it’s not like I was really robbing you per se. I was just putting something _in_ -”

“Do you have to be such a buzzkill?” As she gets up close to Caitlin, Lisa presses a finger to Cait’s lips. “Shush, let me live in the fantasy for a little longer, honey.”

The silence is tense, deliciously so in Lisa’s opinion. Caitlin stands there blushing fiercely with Lisa’s eyes skirting over her, taking in every detail to commit to memory. Finally, she breaks the hush and brings her attention back to the curiosity of _why_ this happened.

“So what were you depositing?”

When Caitlin doesn’t reply, Lisa makes a move to brush past her and peer into the still open safe. But Caitlin blocks that and hurriedly tries to shut the safe with her back against the door.

“No, you don’t need to look right now. I mean, it’s not-”

“Hey, you’ve seen mine - the dazzling necklace I was saving for you in there, for a special occasion - so it’s only fair I see yours.”

This time Caitlin doesn’t get in her way. Lisa is doubly surprised to find the new deposit is a ring. Lisa knows her bling and that right there is an engagement ring.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have.”

“Is that… a no?” There’s something indescribably small about Cait’s question. All her worry tied up around the words and like she might not actually want the answer.

“To what exactly?” Lisa shifts back to get a good look at Caitlin, to watch her stew for at least a minute longer before she gives in.

She supposes she should be glad that Cait knows her well enough that she didn’t bother with a boring run-of-the-mill proposal. Otherwise, she might have had to truly let Cait stew, for a day or two, before she answered.

“You’re gonna make me ask aren’t you?” Caitlin asks awkwardly, though she’s smiling as she does. Lisa can already see her nerves have more or less evaporated. Because it wasn’t an outright no, after all.

“If you really want it, it shouldn’t be hard to ask,” Lisa steps up to place her arms loosely around Cait’s shoulders and pouts. “What, did you think you could get out of the agonizing wait for an answer by just leaving _that_ in my safe. One of them, at any rate.”

“Kinda, yeah,” Caitlin says, making a face that is entirely too cute to resist. Lisa pulls her in for a kiss that goes on longer than expected and they both get distracted for a while. When they come up for air, Lisa decides there’s no point keeping up the pretense the answer would be anything other than yes.

“I suppose I _should_ try it on, see if it fits.”

“Oh, it will,” Caitlin replies confidently. Which is music to her ears. Lisa simply adores the implication tonight’s antics weren’t the only sneaky thing her girlfriend – now _**fiancée**_ \- has been up to lately.

“Guess I’ve been rubbing off on you in more ways than one. I like it,” Lisa purrs, deciding they should get back to the distraction; the ring can wait.

Caitlin never does officially ask her to marry her, but Lisa lets her off that one technicality and wears the ring proudly anyhow.

* * *

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/643128268205293568/dctv-moodboards-killergold-made-for-femslash).


	16. The Flash - Earth-19 Kamilla/Cynthia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for whump, angst, and character death (though this is fixing that).

**Earth-19 Kamilla/Cynthia**

Made for Femslash February 2021 and square B2 “Whangst” on my [Flarrowverse Shipyard](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/) bingocard (though this does have a happy ending). Ficlet is also a fix-it for what happens in The Flash 6x05 “Kiss Kiss Breach Breach“.

* * *

There’s a blinding light and _every_ nerve stings. A million pinpricks across the entirety of her body, that carry on and on, extending deep within her. That pain is Cynthia’s whole world at first, overwhelming, blocking out any comprehension of reality. Some time passes and she becomes dimly aware of other things: the shadow of someone near her; the scrape of her hands on the concrete floor; her breath coming in pants. The rest is hazy, out of focus, and like she’s practically numbed to all else.

Then she feels a hand gripping hers tightly. The firm hold drowns out the pain in that one part of her and she focuses on that as it begins to subside. As she comes back to herself, she realizes two things; firstly, tears are dripping down her face, and secondly, the person anchoring her is her girlfriend, Kamilla.

“Hey, you. Welcome back,” Kamilla says, giving her hand a squeeze and wiping away a few tears of her own with her free hand. Kamilla smiles, but not her usual sunny grin. She looks relieved but there’s also a tenseness to her and a sadness in her eyes.

Cynthia thinks hard and memories start to filter through to her. Echo. The chase. The fight. His weapon.

“You’ve been gone for a while, but I wasn’t about to let a little demolecularization stand in our way.”

“I was dead.” It’s not a question. Cynthia recalls a similar pain right after her scuffle with Echo leading to Earth-1. Except that hurt didn’t last. Short and sharp, cut off by the nothingness that had come after. She shivers and feels sick at the thought.

Kamilla looks away, suddenly unable to look at her. “There was a funeral, but I couldn’t go. I didn’t want to believe you were really gone.”

“How am not I dead? What did you do?”

“Technically, you don’t have a job anymore but I probably shouldn’t tell you the specifics about who was involved…I broke a few laws. But being on another Earth probably saved you. A new… friend made a gadget that tapped into your frequency and pulled your Earth-19 molecules back into shape, along with the help of a molecular scan of you.”

“I’ve never had a molecular scan done. Does that tech even exist here?”

“Um, not sure. Maybe it wasn’t _you_ precisely, but…”

“Okay, I get it. No more questions that will incriminate you.”

Not wasting any more time, Cynthia tugs on Kamilla’s hand to bring her in closer and leans in the rest of the distance to kiss her thoroughly. Her body still tingles all over unpleasantly, but her lips on Kamilla’s drown out that sensation for a while. When they stop, Cynthia doesn’t pull back; instead, pressing her forehead against Kamilla’s.

“Thanks. For not giving up on me. And for being kinda badass, in your own, unique way.”

“No thanks needed, having you back is enough.”

They probably ought to get out of this dingy warehouse and back to their Earth – though Cynthia isn’t sure how to explain her return, unless Cisco here will take the credit - but for the time being, Cynthia doesn’t care about sitting on the grimy, cold floor. _Being_ there, with Kamilla, is more than enough for the moment.

* * *

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/643297193080602624/dctv-moodboards-earth-19-kamillacynthia).


	17. The Flash/Supergirl - Superfrost (Kara Danvers/Killer Frost) - it's a date

**Kara/Frost**

Made for Femslash February 2021 and square O2 “SuperFrost” on my [Flarrowverse Shipyard](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/) bingocard.

* * *

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/643551791855927296/dctv-moodboards-superfrost-its-a-date-made).


	18. Constantine/LoT - Charlie/Zed Martin - Artist AU

**Charlie/Zed** \- Artist AU

Made for Femslash February 2021 and square N1 “Artist AU” on my [Flarrowverse Shipyard](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/) bingocard.

* * *

Zed’s an artist by trade, as well as having her precognitive powers. Unfortunately for her, her best work is done with her precognition, which is a source of frustration as she wants to be good at it in her own right without her powers interfering.

And then she meets Charlie at her local bar, who is all kinds of hot chaotic energy, and she finds herself inspired. They become regular drinking buddies, with a hint of something else simmering under the surface.

For the first time ever, Zed feels like she may have a muse but she keeps it to herself, playing things cool. She desperately wants to draw Charlie, but anytime she sits down to try from memory she ends up drawing someone else. She has no clue the reason is that Charlie’s a shapeshifter and she’s drawing different faces Charlie’s used.

Not until things come to a head and Charlie ends up in her bed one night, and then sees her studio area in the morning light the next day. There’s a very confusing five minutes where Charlie is naked and angry and then they’re shouting at each other and nothing makes any sense. But eventually, they manage to align what they each know with what’s going on, figuring out the missing bits on each end, and are both equally surprised at what’s happened.

* * *

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/643569791367610368/dctv-moodboards-charliezed-artist-au-made).


End file.
